Death's Daughter
by bluebutterfly2006
Summary: What happens when the Winchesters come across a certain daughter; Death's?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! I want to go ahead and mentioned that this story is a short one. I apologize. I hope you guys like it.**_

 **Death's Daughter**

 **By bluebutterfly2006**

 ***Chapter 1***

The clouds crashed into one another, an indication a storm was about to debut. She gripped her Scythe tightly. No, she wasn't the next so called, "Death." That was her older brother, Daminon's responsibility. In truth, she never wanted it.

Long ago, at birth they received their own separate gifts, plus a Scythe to each one. This didn't angry her, nor did Damion's new job position. It was something she had recently found out; the death of their father. She was enraged hearing this horrible news. It was true that she hadn't been home much. In all, she did have a life as well.

Damion scratched his head, knowing the thoughts that was going through his sister's stubborn head. He then looked straight at her and told her just to let it go. For it wasn't worth the aggravation.

She was befuddled on why wouldn't he seek out the one that did this? Why didn't he want justice? Whoever did this, they would pay- with their life!

Little did she know, her brother knew exactly who was responsible.

Miles across town, Delilah exited out of a newer addition black Cadillac car and closed the door. The scent from the pizza baking made her think of her late father and his once desire for it. Next, she leaned against a brick wall as the view before her zipped by. So many people carry on with their business. Not knowing the real and true dangers in this world.

Delilah sensed the killer close by. She could only see from behind them, but could hear his deep rough voice. The rumble from it, aroused her. This made her astonished and flustered at the unaware contemplation.

Delilah watched as he discussed with a much taller man of how something had been a while. She didn't know what this man had meant, nor did she care.

For now, she would wait...Until the right time occurred. Delilah pushed herself off from the wall and disappeared.

Meanwhile...

"Sammy, do you feel that?" Dean questioned, worried. He walked over and peeked through the blinds. Not paying attention to the previous conversation that Sam had said.

"Feel what, Dean?" Sam answered, as he looked up from the laptop and concerned at his brother's sudden jumpy actions.

"I don't know?! Like we're being watched?!"

"That's always a possibility...Giving who we are!" Sam pointed out.

Dean nodded and said, " This is different. It was someone...something else."

"Dean, how can you-Let's be-"

"I'm telling you, Sammy! Something isn't right! I have this eerie feeling!"

"Okay, Dean. Now, can we get back to the case?! Then, we will figure what's got you so scared. Afterwards, can we please go home?" Sam replied, exhausted.

Dean glanced at his brother, aggravated and said.

"I'm not scared! Just concerned is all! Dean corrected his brother. Followed by him taking a seat and once again went back to the investigation at hand.

The Winchesters was working on a simple case that involved vampires. The research reported that the missing individuals was now part of a nest. However, something weird had been presented itself. The vampires would returned the dead bodies drained. Left all involve in the case puzzled at this fact. In the dead corpses was a silver circle implanted that had a pin size hole; small enough for a needle to slide in.

After the boys finished, they washed up to eat their hamburgers and fries and finally Dean enjoyed the taste of pie. The Winchester's relaxed and rested up. When morning approach, they would strike down the house of vamps.

* * *

Dawn appeared across the sky. The dim light shined through the reedy curtains, which awoke Sam. Nonetheless, Dean snoozed on. Sam cognizance this, nudged him and called out Dean's name. Until he woke up.

"Huh? What?" Dean responded.

"Come on! Let's get this done!" Sam announced, groggy.

"Alright. I'm coming!" Dean returned.

Before long, the Winchesters arrived at the Vampire's nest. They entered inside, machetes in hand and dead man's blood at their side.

Soon after, they exited the house and gleamed in victory. The Boys walked back to the Black 1967 Chevy Impala. All was good.

Suddenly, a woman's voice spoke...

Delilah had followed them and knew the task they was on would result in success. After all, the boys was hunters, but still she couldn't tell which ones? She reached the corner and instantaneously ceased.

Delilah had wondered out in view and said.

"Oh, shit! It's the damn Winchesters! I should have known!"

"Yes, that would be correct. Who's asking?" One of the Winchesters asked.

"Me!" Delilah replied, as she held her Scythe close to her waist.

The Winchester's eyes widened in fear at the sight before them.

"And you are?" Sam inquired.

"Delilah." The Woman stated.

"Delilah?!" The Winchesters pronounced, perplexed.

"Death's daughter." Delilah added.

"WHAT?" The Winchesters applied, in unison with confusion.

 _ **More to come...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Death's Daughter**

 **By bluebutterfly2006**

 ****Chapter 2****

"Death's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Nothing was mentioned about Death having a daughter?!" Sam commented, befuddled.

"He has a son, too. In honesty, it wasn't anyone's business." Delilah retaliated.

The Winchesters nodded.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked.

"YOU!" Delilah responded, as she cast at Dean's way.

"Me?" Both Winchesters beseech.

Delilah shook her head and corrected with,"Dean Winchester is the reason why I am here!"

Even though, the Boys already knew the answer, Dean still quizzed.

"Why do you want me for?"

"You killed him-my father. And now you must pay!" Delilah remarked, as her Scythe reflected light.

"Look, I was more or say friends with your father." Dean defended.

"Don't believe you was! You don't kill your friends!"

"We don't! Sometimes bad things tend to happen, that we can't help." Sam indicated.

"Could have tried harder!" Delilah infuriated.

"You know, you have some guts coming here!" Dean acknowledged.

"And why do you say that?"

"Giving what I so did to your father. Didn't it occur to you that I will do that to you?"

"Dean!" Sam warned.

"We'll see about that!" Delilah declared.

Instantly, Delilah charged at him. Dean moved away from the impact and stated the following.

"I'm not gonna to fight and hurt a woman!"

Delilah tried to punched him, but Dean grabbed her fist with his hand.

"You don't want to do this!" Dean advised, calmly.

"Yes, I do!" Delilah thundered, followed by her slapping Dean hard across the face.

Dean didn't move, but he had an aggravated expression. He could feel the sting and redness begin to form on his skin.

Straightaway, Delilah kicked at him. Dean grasped hold of her leg and flipped her in a circle motion and away from him.

Delilah laid on the floor, she caught her breath and closed her eyes from the view of the sky; angry flooded deep inside her.

Dean went over and place his lower half of his body on top of hers. Next, he captured both of her hands.

"Dean?! Don't you think-" Sam said, puzzled.

"Listen, revenge won't bring him back! This is something my brother and myself know to well about."

Delilah glared into his hazel green eyes and in a distasteful remarked said. "Yeah, but your father wasn't destroyed by an actually crazy mad man; a mere human man!"

Dean stared at her. " I wasn't a mad man! I did it to protect...To save my brother."

"How about you hear the entire story, before you judge us!?" Sam suggested.

"Oh, alright!" Delilah muttered, defeated.

Minutes later, the Winchesters and Delilah had seated down at a local pizza joint. They had just finished with their meals and the recent discussion.

"Whoa! I never heard that side of it. So, the darkness did all that! Damion hadn't mentioned that small concept."

"Wait! Damion?" Sam queried.

"My big brother and so called the new Death."

"WOW! Death with kids! That's beyond me!" Dean admitted.

"Yeah, same here." Sam agreed.

"Yes. It's hard for some to wrapped their heads around that fact," Delilah said.

Then, Dean and Sam glanced at one another.

"What?" Delilah requested.

"Nothing. Just some-what rumors we heard. No worries."

Delilah nodded that she understood.

Suddenly, Sam received a phone call and excused himself to take care of it.

Delilah and Dean continued on discussing on what had happened in their past.

The Hotel's door opened and banged against the wall. The couple couldn't keep their hands off the other one. In between kisses, few words were only spoken.

"We shouldn't be doing this! You-I-" Delilah uttered through kisses.

"I know-But-. Hell with it!" Dean verbalized.

"Dean, we need to-"

Dean interrupted her with more joyful kisses. Expeditiously, he slammed the door closed with his foot. Dean advanced on the passionate kisses. Soon, clothing began to fall on the floor and in each own separate piles.

Impetuously, Dean scooped Delilah's body up and positioned her on the bed. Directly, he entered himself into her inner core.

In a much speedily process, their sudden need had ceased and both well satisfied.

Thereupon, their breathing had calmed and relaxed.

"WOW! Boy, Dad wouldn't have approve of that at all!" Delilah specified.

"Why you say that?" Dean questioned, bewildered.

"Dean, sweetie! I'm a woman in your and everyone's eyes. However, I will always be Daddy's little girl."

"Oh!"

Delilah smirked at him and sighed.

"What? I am so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No, its okay. It'll just take time for me to move on. One of life's lesson."

Furthermore, the soothing rhythmic melody of their breathing had swiftly put them both to sleep.

Delilah woke up abruptly. She quickly put her so called clothing on. What had she done? Was it a spell? A chain? She had slept with a killer...Well, somewhat. Most definitely this could not get back to no one! Especially, her uncles. That would result in a bloody mess.

Just then, Dean groaned in his sleep.

"Delilah?!" A man voice whispered. She turned to see her brother, Damion motioning for her to come closer. Delilah got up quietly, wrapped the comforter around her body, as she walked to her brother's where-about the blanket would dragged behind her.

"What are you doing here? You didn't-" He asked

"Well..I..Uh...-"

"You did! Great! Get dressed and come home. A family meeting has been summon." Damion spoke, quietly and quickly disappeared.

Delilah rapidly hurried, but not before leaving a note for Dean. Additionally, like the wind she vanished.

Morning had arrived and Dean tossed until a crunching sound woke him. Instantly, he rose and took hold of the small piece of paper. It read;

'Dear Dean,

Sorry that I left sudden. I had an unexpected call. I want to thank you for last night. You was right about needing a break...from working. From our conversations, I fully understand your reasons, but I am not happy about it...I understand the road you and your brother is travelling on. I have a request from you...Let's last night be out own secret? My family-uncles don't like you, period! They are not forgiving as I am, about what you did. Don't even tell Sam!The less someone knows, the better. Everything is at peace, for now. Let's keep it that care! Be safe! Hope you and your brother lives a long life and I don't want to see you guys too soon!'

Down below the letter was a "D" scribbled in some circle pattern.

"WOW!" Dean said out loud and chuckled. Then, he thought, 'Alright, Delilah my lips are seal.'

Subsequently, Dean had dressed and gathered all of his belongings.

Sam had stayed in the Impala all night. He wanted to cleared his mind. Suddenly, he wanted to look at something again. In doing so and hours past, he had fallen asleep in the car. Sam had woke up and realized it was daylight. He wondered where Dean had adventure off to. Next, he located the hotel key and headed that way. Sam leaned against the door facing, as he watched his brother finished packing up. He inquired.

"DEAN?!"

"YEAH?"

"You ready?"

"Sure."

"Did-Delilah-"

"Yeah. She's home."

"Okay. I'll be in the car."

"Be there in a few."

Mostly, the Winchesters did stayed at the Bunker, their other home. Nonetheless, the last case they was on had drained them both; to where they stopped at a local hotel. In all, Dean was glad they did.

Dean glanced around the room. The rustic red color scheme wallpaper on each wall. The cheap-made golden lampshades that seated on the nightstands beside the bed. The green coverlet and white sheets that was once made up, and was still on the other small bathroom close by. Dean walked passed the mini kitchen that had a stove, microwave and refrigerator. He stopped when he made it to the living room, dropping his satchel down to the floor. He looked around to see if he had retrieved all his items, which he had.

Dean snatched up his duffel bag and proceed to the door. An wide grin spread on his face as he once again chuckled lightly at what he discovered here.

"Some night!" He raspy whispered, as he closed the door.

 **~~~THE END~~~**

 _ **Sadly, yes my readers that is the end. Sorry it's a short story. I had to put this story out there, before I forgot it. I want to Thank you, ALL for reading this story. I hope you all are not to disappointed.**_

 _ **I am also working on a long story. I'm hoping to put it on here in the future. Meanwhile, these short stories will have to do. LOL! But it's all good.**_

 _ **Until the next story, my wonderful readers...:)**_

 _ **~bluebutterfly2006~**_


End file.
